Sugar Rush
by Sky the wolfdog9
Summary: Oneshot.  Pit gets sugar rush. Just plain 'n' healthy crack.


** Wow, I can't believe that I'm typing this when I'm sick. XD Anyways, enjoy~**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why did you give him that much sugar!?"

Ike yelled as Toon Link and Ness cowered in fear.

"Are we gonna die?"

Ness questioned toward Toon Link who nodded slowly.

"DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? YES WE LIKE WAFFLES! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES? YES WE LIKE PANCAKES~"

Pit sang happily andway off tune to the 'Do you like waffles?' song by Parry Gripp.

"Come on, he's only singing."

Toon Link defended though, he spoke too soon.

"IT'S BAZOOKA TIME!"

Pit chirped happily as he took out a large bazooka and a Stinger rocket launcher.

"Dude, a Stinger is used for shooting down enemy planes, we're gonna die!"

Ness screamed in fear as he ran off to safety…if there was any.

"Oh dear lord, let's get outta here!"

Toon Link screamed as Pit started firing the deadly weapons at the two, chasing them like a rabid animal.

Zelda was minding her own business when Pit came running by, nearly screaming the song 'Octopus's garden' by The Beatles while shooting a handgun. Where was he getting all of the weapons? Oh well, all Zelda did was run for cover, making sure that she wouldn't get killed by the hyper, now-sugar high angel.

Kirby was about to gulp down a large piece of chicken when Pit smacked his face.

"I GOT YO NOUZ!"

Pit screamed before bursting into laughter when Kirby checked to see if he even had a nose.

"BAZOOKAH TYME!"

Pit yelled as he took out a large bazooka again, scaring the crap out of Kirby as the pink marshmellow dashed away from Pit who managed to rapid fire the thing at him. Link watched as Kirby ran by and jumped onto the ceiling when Pit ran by, somehow rapid firing a bazooka. He clung to the ceiling for a while before Samus walked up.

"You can come down now."

Samus said with a small glare visible through her visor. Link shook his head in protest before Samus aimed her gun at him, making him fall off of the ceiling and run for his room.

"HELP MEH!"

Kirby screeched as he ran from Pit who had grabbed an AK-47 and tossed away the bazooka, now firing his new weapon at Kirby. The two rushed by Marth who looked at them before sighing.

"Don't get involved Marth, you have nothing to do with this…"

He told himself before continuing his lonely trudge to the kitchen.

Pit ran after Kirby, laughing like an evil dictator as he shot the AK-47 at Kirby who was crying anime tears as he ran for his life.

"That's right yummy piece of candy, RUN!"

Pit laughed, now tossing random items such as Yoshis' shoes, Ragnell (which was surprisingly laying out in the hallway), Lucarios' book on how to stay sane while living with the insane, Pikachu, Peaches' Parasol, etc.

"KIRBY ISH SOWY, WHAT DID KIRBY DO?"

Kirby cried out in third person as he avoided Ness' yo-yo and baseball bat.

"YOUZ FORGOTZ YAH NOUZ!"

Pit replied, tossing Chico, the Nintendog, at Kirby. The puppy yelped before jumping at Pit, biting his face and scratching at his shoulders and chest.

"OWIE! PIT'S SOWY WHAT DID HE DO?!"

Pit cried out in third person just like Kirby had done. While Pit was being attacked by Chico, Kirby took the opportunity to slip away from the 'evil' sugar high angel who managed to pry the growling puppy off of his face. Chico ran off, disappearing around the corner as Pit sighed in relief before starting his search for Kirby.

"Oh Kirby, I've gotz food."

Pit called out slyly as he walked through the hallway, stepping over the things he had thrown.

Lucario walked up to the door to its room when it found that its book was gone.

"Hey, where'd my book go?"

Lucario asked to nobody in particular as it searched for its now misplaced book.

"Whoever took it is gonna die."

Lucario growled as it slumped down onto its bed.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME, PEA-"

Pit sang, but was soon socked in the face by Samus.

"Don't you DARE sing that song ever again."

Samus snarled angrily as Pit ran away from the moody bounty hunter.

Pit trudged through the hallway, obviously lonely because everyone was running from him. Pit asked himself why the other Smashers were running from him even though it was clear.

-The next morning-

Pit groaned in pain as held his pounding head, yeah a real hangover hurt worse, but a sugar hangover still hurt.

"Never am I gonna let that happen again…"

Pit mumbles to himself. Just then, Wario came sliding by, doing the MOONWALK. Yep, Pit was defiantly having a sugar hangover and going crazy like Lucario had said earlier in the Brawl tournament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Short yes, but I'm sure it will do. ^^ Please review and no flames. Peace my friends!**


End file.
